German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 describes a system for managed parking areas for transferring a motor vehicle from a start position to a destination position.
In so-called Automated Valet Parking (AVP), a motor vehicle is parked by its driver at a drop zone, for example in front of a parking facility, from where it drives autonomously to a parking position or, on the reverse path, from the parking position to the drop zone. If there are still persons in the motor vehicle during the autonomous controlling of the motor vehicle, this can cause problems. For example, the persons could leave the motor vehicle during the parking process, which could disrupt the operation of the parking facility. In particular, such persons can interfere with an autonomous valet parking operation.
On the other hand, it can be desirable to allow a person to be on board the autonomously moving motor vehicle, for example for reasons of system monitoring, or because an autonomously controlled motor vehicle has broken down and must be removed from a traffic area.